Some rotorcrafts include cowling assemblies configured to act as a protective fairing around propulsion related components, auxiliary power units (APU) and environmental control units (ECU). For example, a fairing may be used for general drag reduction, but also for providing an aerodynamic flow path from the exterior of the cowling assembly to the engine inlet engine as well as for decorative purposes. In some rotorcraft configurations, ECUs and internal ducts, often for cooling purposes, are arranged forward of the engine underneath the fairing. Fairings have in the past been constructed of aluminum or other light-weight metals, but are more recently increasingly constructed from composite materials, such as carbon fiber reinforced polymer (CFRP). The components located underneath the fairing require occasional or periodic inspection and maintenance which necessitates at least partial removal of the fairing. In some configurations, fairings are hinged on a stationary part of the fuselage.